


anniversary

by spideysrogers



Series: the compound chronicles [3]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Anniversary of the Snap, Depression, Domestic Avengers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Post-snap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideysrogers/pseuds/spideysrogers
Summary: it's been five years since the snap. y/n is struggling. steve and natasha promise it's okay.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel) & Reader, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov & Reader, Steve Rogers & Reader
Series: the compound chronicles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853386
Kudos: 4





	anniversary

_**2023** _

“i’d offer to make you dinner but you seem miserable enough already.”

natasha lifts her head from her hands, back still to him. “are you here to do your laundry?”

“and to see a friend.”

she turns in her chair and gives him to biggest, fakest smile possible, “clearly, this friend is fine.”

steve’s brow furrows, “where’s the other?” he checks the floor next to natasha (because y/n insists that sitting on the floor is ‘way more exciting’ than a chair) but the space is empty.

he watches as natasha’s eyes drop to her sandwich, fingers prying the crust away from the rest of the bread, “uh, she hasn’t got up today.”

steve sighs before pulling up a chair on the other side of the table, “i thought she was doing a lot better.”

natasha shrugs, “she didn’t eat much yesterday, it’s all a bit up and down.”

“yeah, of course.”

“she was bad last year too.”

“yeah.”

natasha takes a moment before she looks to the door, sitting up properly and taking her legs down from the table top, “do you think we should-”

steve stands, “i will.”

he cracks open y/n’s bedroom door as quietly as possible. the mid afternoon sunlight tries stubbornly to break through the drawn curtains but, as expected, he finds the room in a deep darkness. he sits down by the lump in the bedsheets, resting a hand where he knows her shoulder is.”

“y/n, sweetheart, you gotta get up.”

he spots the hair covering her face and guides it out of the way. her wet, sleepy eyes stare back at him. she doesn’t even need to speak.

“i know,” steve nods. “i know, come on.”

he helps her to sit up, guiding her legs out of the sheets and over the side of the bed so that she is shoulder to shoulder with him. she shakes her head as she wraps his arm around her, croaking out, “‘m sorry, steve.”

“it’s okay, you know that.” he rubs his hand up and down her arm. he lets her sit for a moment to wake up before he tells her, “you need to eat. will you let me get you something small?”

she whines some form of opposition but, nevertheless, allows him to help her up from the bed and help her into the office with an arm around her waist.

he sits her down in the chair opposite natasha who walks around the table, crouching slightly in front of y/n to hold her face with a gentle hand. “you okay?” she checks, thumb stroking her cheek twice.

y/n gives her a small nod. steve moves towards the kitchen, “just gonna grab you something small-”

“or do you want this?” natasha pulls her peanut butter sandwich over to y/n’s side of the table. she nods before taking a small bite from the corner. 

steve pulls up another chair and the three of them sit in a comfortable silence; y/n slowly making her way through one half of the sandwich. the podcast natasha has been listening to still plays quietly in the background.


End file.
